Aleu from the Blue
by Glitch Seed
Summary: The La Push gang have a small problem. It’s about 5’3, brown wavy hair, matching color eyes and not to mention, she’s the youngest pack member from the shape shifters of Italy. Oh, joy.


A/N: So a friend found out I was taking up on writing fanfic again, only because I've been bedridden for sometime and need something to do ;; She decided to make me write a Twilight fanfic…

Right…

Me, right a Twilight story? She's gotta be on CRACK! Even though I do admit, I read all four books (the second being my favorite. I mean come on, Bella was hearing Edward's voice in her HEAD! XD not to mention it focus more on the shape shifts, and I love my werewolves, skin walkers whatever they call them now these days) So, anyways, after hearing about her character; Aleu, I couldn't help but agree to writing up a story. Hopefully it turns out good.

Summary: The La Push gang have a small problem. It's about 5'3, brown wavy hair, matching color eyes and not to mention, she's the youngest pack member from the shape shifters of Italy, who hasn't phase yet.

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight and its from the Aleu's POV, and if I feel like it, I'll switch it off to the twichara's P.O.V

P.S: Another thing, this isn't beta-read, so excuse the crappiness --; and it takes after Breaking Dawn, maybe a few weeks or months, haven't decided .And to pronounce Aleu's name. it's A-loo

* * *

_**Aleu from the Blue**_

**A Hunting We Would Go**

_"A bolt from the blue"_

* * *

My first impression of the USA was that it was..cold..very cold and not so sunny. I thought this place was suppose to be a sunny place? Or at least that what I thought till I figured that California was known as the sunny state and Washington was known as the Evergreen State. I had to admit, being on land were there was hardly an canals running in different direction was really something different.

I was already becoming homesick, missing my Water City of Italy, but I had a mission to do and fulfill it I shall do. I wasn't going to turn and run back home just because I was in new territory and practically packless. Oh my, maybe I should have thought this more thoroughly.

-sigh-

Mother was right, I did rush into things without thinking it through. Oh well, I'm here now, lost and everything but I was here…

Then again, I wouldn't have been so lost if I hadn't lost my sister's trail. Oh! Why did she have to travel around so much! It just made things more difficult. Like right now, why did it have to rain the previous day and wash away her scent making it more difficult to track her. I let out a small whine of helplessness while sitting on top of a rather large boulder in the middle of a meadow in the forest. The scenery was absolutely beautiful, I'd never seen so much green in my life, allot of blue but never enough green. As though the scenery was lovely, it still did not help my dilemma that I was currently in. I was far from home, only fourteen years old, packless and unprotected and very little money that will probably get me now where now. I had been following my older sister's trail, trying my best to track her down, but I was still human, I had not quite phase yet.

I groan and move my hands to cover my face. Why, oh why me?? I whine silently inside my head. Of course I knew 'why me', this was my decision to come this far. Stupid, stupid STUPID Aleu! Why couldn't you think this more thoroughly!

I wanted to cry.

A tiny sigh escaped my lips and I slid off the boulder, glad I had took the time to stop at a local store and bought a parka, keeping my body warm. Who would have thought it could get so cold here? I looked at my hands, seeing they looked more pale then before and frown at that.

I don't think I like the cold very much.

I sighed again and started to stomp around, hoping to get some heat going on my body before recalling the burning body of my mother, remembering how hot she always was even though she never had a fever. My eyes started to sting, knowing tears were gonna come, but I fought to keep myself. There was no time for crying, nope! No time, no matter how homesick I was going to get, I was not going to cry.

Nope, nopenopenopenopenope!

Just who was I kidding? I had never gone this far without anyone. I was always with a pack member, I always had somebody cause I couldn't defend for myself if I had ran into danger, now I was tottaly vulnerably, not to just other enemies, but to the elements as well.

I just continue to stomp around in the tall grass, muttering quietly to myself in my native tongue, trying to convince myself that if my mother could survive the cold since she reign from Antarctica, then I could too! And I was determine to prove that to myself…just as soon as I got warmth back into my little body.

A twig snapped, and even though I wasn't a wolf yet, I still had good hearing and that caught my ear. I froze immediately before ducking, trying to appear as small as possible I was looked around to see what could have cause the twig to snap. I didn't see anything and that sucked cause I was still sure somebody _was_ out there, waiting as well. I nibble on my lower lip, debating to whether to run or not, but another thought came to mind. Just where was I going to run too?

This was not my home, not my territory. I was utterly defenseless like a human child.

I whimper at that before quickly clamping a hand over my mouth, trying not to breath hard as my eyes caught something moving in the forest there. Something big…something large. My heart picked up speed and I could hear it beating right inside my ear. Oh, I was _screwed!_

I continue to stay still despite that my legs were starting to cramp up and kill me, but I paid no heed especially when my life was in danger at the moment. I heard a loud gruffing noise and lean up a bit higher to see a large black bear there, moving sluggishly around. My breath hitch in my throat and I duck back down, hoping my sudden movements didn't catch it attention.

I had seen bears before, in cages at circuses..NEVER in the wild since they didn't run loose in Italy. Hells, I could hear my heart beating loudly and I tried to calm myself, afraid that the bear would hear it as well, which was ridiculous I know but still..

Too late, I caught his attention somehow and he began to come towards me in a stalking way. I whimper a bit, trying to make myself as small as I could, but fear won over me and before I knew it, I had bolted from my spot and was running away. It probably was a stupid thing, but I didn't know much about nature and how to deal with it, all I know is that I didn't want to become a bear snack!

I could hear the bear running after me with its heavy snorts and roaring, obviously thinking _'meal on the go! Whoo-hoo!'_ as it continue to chase me into the forest there. I was able to weave around the trees with ease since I was small but the bear didn't have any problem as well following after me. I, fer sure, thought I was going to die, here in the middle of no where; at least to me.

I kept trying to run as fast as I could, looking back every now and then just to see my effort was futile, the bear was still gaining on me. I turn to look back to see where I was going, but I was too late as I let out a squeal, falling over the side of the hill there and gasp out as I continue to roll down the hill before hitting the ground then cracking my head on a rock there.

Immediately I was in a daze, the images before me swirling around as everything got blurry. I saw something black coming towards me but I couldn't think, couldn't comprehend anything, the surroundings was going in and out.

The last thing I remember seeing was something large had tackle the black thing away from me followed by snarling and roaring, then, I passed out.


End file.
